


Cápsula de tiempo

by aguasturbias



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Future Fic, M/M, Personajes Originales - Freeform, Reencuentro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado varios años y Eduardo siente arder nuevamente la curiosidad que siempre le provocó Mark.  Esta vez no hay más obstáculos que ellos mismos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cápsula de tiempo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akelos_cry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akelos_cry/gifts).



> Escrito para akelos_cry por el Aisinfronteras 2014.

 

Nueva York, es tarde y la nieve se arremolina en las calles porque es invierno. La han marcado los pasos de cientos de personas en el día, y al caer la noche no será más que charcos de agua sucia en el camino, pero por ahora es nieve marrón.

Hace dos años, Eduardo no tenía tiempo para pensar en esas cosas. Estaba en Singapur, ocupado con sus inversiones, cumpliendo los roles que su padre le pedía y tratando de ser feliz con Analuna, buscando la imagen de postal perfecta de Navidad que siempre fueron él y sus padres, esa imagen que luego transformaban en tarjeta y enviaban a sus familiares. Fue una de las pocas costumbres americanas que mamá adoptó.

El clima de Nueva York es como siempre, enfermizo para alguien que viene del Trópico, pero indiferente para aquellos que ya han enfrentado sus inviernos antes. Eduardo, desde la ventana del piso veinte del hotel a que lo asignó su asistente, todavía no se deshace de la sensación del viento apresándole la garganta, a pesar de que ya lleva años ahí.

Va por la segunda cajetilla de cigarros en el día, deja caer las cenizas en un acto imprudente y poco típico de él. Su padre habría odiado que fumara, porque no se ve bien que un empresario huela a cigarro, que traiga ese olor al entrar a la oficina, que sus manos impregnen las cosas de aroma a nicotina. La verdad es que no se hablan desde hace varios años, así que Eduardo no podría decir a ciencia cierta si le molestaría o le resultaría indiferente.

 

 

Hace tres semanas fue a una reunión de Facebook. Normalmente envía a un representante, alguien que tome las decisiones y que intervenga, porque si bien no quería acercarse a Palo Alto si era posible, no pensaba quedarse callado y ausentarse de algo que llevaba su nombre. Es estúpido, si meditas que la cantidad de acciones que tiene no es exactamente abundante, pero es el principio. La cuestión es que esa vez estaba en Nueva York por negocios, una aplicación especialmente interesante que necesitaba capital, y su secretaria se negó rotundamente a tomar un vuelo.

— Estás a medio país, jefe. ¿Yo? Yo estoy a medio planeta Tierra.

— Ruth, ¿quién es el jefe acá?— le dijo, con un suspiro cansado, haciéndose a la idea de que tendría que ver a Mark de nuevo. No es que lo rehúya (que sí), pero no se siente listo para verlo otra vez.

— Usted, así que póngase sus pantalones y vaya a la junta de accionistas.

No estaba Chris, pero Dustin se ocupó de hacerle conversación un rato cuando acabó la junta. Que Chris se había casado (ya lo sabía), que Mark estaba en su oficina (obvio), que cómo estaban las cosas con Analuna (terminadas). Fue divertido, comer canapés y champán bajo en alcohol y conversar con Dustin de cosas irrelevantes, ponerse al día después de tiempo. Horas más tarde, cuando se despidió de Dustin, decidió tomar las escaleras. Quizás por capricho, quizás por todas las películas románticas que condenaban como inevitable que si se subía al ascensor encontraría a Mark.  No que él y Mak fueran protagonistas de una comedia romántica. Si fueran protagonistas de algo sería del Génesis, traiciones y montones de sentimientos heridos.

Bajó la guardia mientras descendía las gradas y en la base de su estómago se mezclaban el alivio, el champán y los nervios, porque había regresado a Facebook tras años de ausencia y no se  lo había cruzado.

En cierto sentido había tenido la esperanza de verlo, o mejor dicho, había reconocido la inevitabilidad de tener que encontrárselo. Es Palo Alto, su territorio en la manera tácita en que Nueva York y Singapur son de Eduardo.  Resultaba insólito el que no estuviera, y debería haber sabido que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

 

Se lo encontró en el corredor de entrada, dándole instrucciones a la recepcionista, algo sobre enviar un sobre, esas cosas de correo físico que nunca soportó. Estaba completamente concentrado, sus palabras eran lentas y llevaba una polera, pero con vaqueros y zapatillas. Más adulto de lo que lo recordaba, el cabello más corto y la piel tan pálida como siempre.

 

Eduardo siempre ha sido bueno engañándose a sí mismo, es algo que aprendió tras años tratando de alcanzar la medida de las expectativas de su padre. Él obviamente quería estudiar Economía,  él desde luego quería casarse con Analuna, él desde luego quería satisfacer todas las aspiraciones de su padre. Le tomó años deshacerse de esa manera de pensar, pero ahora ve a Mark y es como si tuviera veinte años, perdido y enamorado perdidamente de su mejor amigo y es regresar en el tiempo y lo odia.

 

Analuna le dijo una vez que pensaba que era poco saludable que él y Mark se evitaran.

– No los deja avanzar, seguir con sus vidas— había dicho, mientras cenaban en Singapur, su vestido negro reluciendo contra el blanco del mantel y su mano derecha sosteniendo una copa de brandy.

Eduardo había asentido vagamente, tratando de evitar el tema.

— En serio, — había insistido ella, alzando la mirada hasta fijarla en los ojos de Eduardo. — Es como una cápsula de tiempo. No te deja sanar.

 

 

Sus pasos se dirigen decididos hacia la puerta, arrancando los ojos de la espalda de Mark. El problema de bajar por las escaleras es que o el resto de la junta todavía está arriba o ya se ha marchado, y es imposible ocultarse en el mar de gente para evitar ser notado como el único saliendo por la puerta. Ha sido un error de cálculo garrafal, y Eduardo se tensa, encuadra los hombros y mira de reojo su reloj, como si tuviera algún lado al que llegar urgentemente. Es teatro por nada. Mark no voltea en ningún momento, ni cuando las puertas se abren y el guardia le dice: “Hasta luego, Sr. Saverin”. Eduardo asiente en señal de aceptación, y se mete en el carro que lo ha esperado en la vereda desde la hora en que entró.

Mark no voltea, y Eduardo no se atreve a seguir mirando el edificio cuando le dice a su chofer que lo lleve al hotel.

 

Hay un chiste. No es muy  bueno, te hace reír de la ironía, y puede que tengas que sentirte identificado. Va así: “Un fumador ha dejado el cigarro desde hace once años. Un día entra a un ascensor  y pasa quince segundos  con un hombre que fuma. Al día siguiente se da por vencido.” No es un chiste muy bueno, pero a Eduardo siempre le ha gustado. Tenía gracia cuando lo contaba Analuna, con su voz seria de psicóloga, súbitamente riendo tras la línea final. Ya no la tiene.

 

Se termina el último cigarro de la cajetilla. Lleva encima la bata del hotel, y cuando lo apaga  contra el cenicero la manga cae sobre este, manchándose un poco. A  Eduardo le atenaza la cabeza una de esas migrañas de mucho pensar en el pasado, esas que acompañan la inseguridad y las nostalgias. Será mejor irse a dormir mientras todavía no es muy fuerte.

 

 

— Tienes que venir a California, Eduardo, todo está acá.

— Tenemos que comenzar a producir ganancias, Mark.

— No, no entiendes-

 

La cuestión es que Analuna tenía razón. Cuando evitas a alguien y lo evades, y no enfrentas los problemas y las heridas que se causaron, le pones pausa a un evento. No te permites avanzar, ni cambiar, ni deshacerte de esa carga emocional. Pones el conflicto en una cápsula de tiempo y la entierras en las raíces del árbol de tus memorias, y te planteas olvidarlo del todo. Hasta que alguien la desentierra. El pensamiento de enviarle a Mark un correo lo acosa por días, y sería algo inocente. Podría preguntar sobre algún avance de Facebook, y probablemente Mark lo ignoraría. Lo volvería a odiar y pasaría el cuadro de memorias que lo acosa.

 

 

**xx.**

Lo que teme Eduardo es volver a Harvard. No el sentido físico, desde luego, sino a la sensación de depender profundamente de alguien. De estar al tanto constantemente, correr hacia Kirkland en la noche porque Mark se sentía mal y lo escribía en su blog, preocuparse por que coma, besarlo cuando todos estaban fuera. Lo que teme Eduardo es volver a convertirse en ese enamorado tonto de sus años universitarios, que no fue capaz de ver que la persona que amaba lo estaba traicionando. No es posible, porque ahora no están en la misma situación, porque no se hablan y ha pasado mucho tiempo y Eduardo tiene un mundo más grande, pero el sentimiento está ahí. El sentimiento de poder ser arrastrado por el afecto.

Es tonto reflexionar sobre ello, obviamente. Mark ni siquiera lo vio durante la junta de accionistas, ni siquiera se dignó a aparecer, y seguramente sabía que Eduardo confirmó la asistencia a esa junta. Es tentar nuevamente al demonio, se dice Eduardo, mientras compone un correo. Será como quitar una vendita, es obvio, le envía el correo, es ignorado, lo vuelve a odiar, status quo de vuelta. No más pensamientos absurdos.

_“Bajo a Palo Alto en una semana por  trabajo. ¿Cena?”_

 

Lo envía en un arranque.

Deja el celular en un cajón de la cómoda en un arranque.

Ya no es un adolescente, pero cuando piensa en los errores que cometió y Harvard, la bilis le sube por la garganta y frunce el ceño. Cuando dejó de querer satisfacer los sueños de su padre, al menos parcialmente, después de romper con Analuna y decidir quedarse en Estados Unidos, pensó que ya era libre. Su propia persona, para decidir y hacer con su vida adulta lo que quisiera. Pero todavía hay heridas abiertas y es un primer paso. Una cena para conversar y cerrar cosas, cerrar capítulos y seguir con su vida. Eso si es que Mark no lo ignora.

Después de almorzar en el hotel, donde vive provisionalmente hasta que los bienes raíces mejoren y comprar un apartamento sea prudente, revisa su celular.

_“a qué hora llega tu vuelo”_

**xv.**

 

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El cuchillo hace ruido contra el plato, deslizándose por un momento en el intento de cortar la carne.

— No me diste otra opción, Wardo.

La copa resuena cuando la deja sobre la mesa, seca, suave, incluso con gracia, como si Eduardo tuviese siempre la gracia pendiendo de cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Como si fuera un bailarín en una función.

— Siempre hay otra opción, Mark.

— No con Facebook.

No es cruel, y suena un poco incómodo cuando lo dice. Lo cree de verdad, quizás quisiera que no fuera cierto, a lo mejor, pero Eduardo sabe reconocer cuando su auto engaño comienza a funcionar. Mark nunca se va a arrepentir de lo que hizo, no siente que haya hecho algo mal, y eso es difícil de tragar.

— Pero debí ser honesto contigo.

Eduardo alza la mirada de su plato, Mark luce algo inquieto, pero hay claridad en sus ojos, como si estuviera seguro de esto. Cuando “salían” en la universidad, nunca fueron a cenar, o algo serio. Fue bastante expeditivo, noches en que Eduardo arrancaba a Mark del código y del html para follárselo. Tiempo en que Mark se veía incapaz de pensar en computadoras.

Eso es lo que más duele, en parte. Que al final lo suyo significara tan poco que Mark decidiera echarlo de esa manera de Facebook.

—No me arrepiento, Eduardo, pero podría haberlo manejado mejor.

—Vale.

La cuenta la reparten, y cuando salen Mark lo embarca en su carro, las manos en los bolsillos y luciendo incómodo.

— ¿Por qué una cena?—pregunta, cuando Eduardo está a punto de subirse al carro, y este se detiene en seco. Es una pregunta válida, al fin y al cabo nunca le dijo para qué se estaban reuniendo.

— No nos podíamos seguir evitando, ¿o sí?

Mark niega con la cabeza, y sus labios tiemblan un poco, estirados, como si intentara disimular una sonrisa sardónica, o quizás simplemente una sonrisa. Se aparta del carro, y Eduardo cierra la puerta tras subir.

— Nos vemos.

Se despide con un movimiento parco del brazo, y Eduardo se siente tentado de rodar los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No le pasa desde Analuna.

 

 

**x.**

 

No es como si llevara una vida esperando por Mark. No es que no ame a Analuna, o que no la amara. Probablemente habrían sido felices casados, pero habría sido un matrimonio  por  afinidad. Algunos padres les dicen a sus hijos “cásate con la cabeza fría y el corazón tibio”, cásate con cariño y lógica, y a Eduardo le enseñaron que  casarse no solo era amor, sino habilidades y buenos lazos;  Analuna era perfecta para eso, pero a ella le enseñaron otra cosa. Analuna quería casarse por amor, por el amor más pleno y más intenso, y cuando rompió con Eduardo, le dijo con cariño que no amaría a nadie como lo amaba a él, que la comprendía de maneras en que nadie antes la había comprendido. Pero, siempre hay un pero, ella quería ser amada de otra manera.

Cuando Eduardo vuelve a pensar en Mark, no es escapismo ni es súbito renacimiento de amor. Es curiosidad, las heridas abiertas y la inquietud que provocan los finales abiertos. Ya no está enamorado de Analuna, pero la quiere entrañablemente, con un amor apacible y cálido. Podría haberse casado con ella, y habrían sido felices, pero no se dio. Mark es la idea obsesiva de preguntar por qué, esa idea que duerme hasta el momento en que se expone al origen y después es imposible de desarraigar. Es una adicción insana.

Lo que no se espera es que sea más que eso.

No se espera que haya cambiado, y no se espera el no sentir necesidad de él. En Harvard Eduardo necesitaba saber si estaba bien, dependía de su atención y la buscaba, pero esta vez es distinto. Se envían correos, hablan por teléfono. Mark se queja de los internos que se quejan, de que Chris ahora se dedique a la política y que Dustin lo haya abandonado para irse a hacer otras cosas tecnológicas.

Eduardo se queja de Ruth, del frío de Nueva York, y, conforme cambia la estación, de las olas de calor y de la gente apretada en las calles.

_estaré el fin de semana en ny”_

_“¿Comida china y película?”_

_“ok”_

_“no documentales del clima”_

_“Mi hotel, mis reglas”_

_“ha”_

Se envían mensajes de textos, salen a comer de vez en cuando, y Eduardo no halla esa desesperación de sus años universitarios, el deseo de satisfacer a alguien, el deseo de agradar, y por una vez, siente que las cosas han cambiado.  Que puede querer sin desbordarse ni controlarse.

 

 

**v.**

 

Llama a Analuna en el que habría sido su aniversario si hubiesen seguido juntos.

— Eduardo, desaparecido.

—Anita.

Respiran en el silencio, Analuna divertida y Eduardo con una sonrisa floja en el rostro.

—No creas que no he visto los titulares, ah.

Eduardo suelta un sonido de ultraje y ella se ríe.

— ¿Encontraste lo que querías? — le pregunta Eduardo, porque nunca dejará de preocuparse por ella y quererla, y Analuna suspira en el teléfono, chasqueando la lengua.

— No. Todavía.

— Espero que lo encuentres, Anita.

Analuna se ríe una vez más, probablemente asintiendo, en dios sabe dónde del mundo a donde se haya ido ahora que Eduardo no la detiene en Singapur.

— Puede que te vaya a visitar, sabes. A lo mejor antes del próximo Año Nuevo, — avisa, la voz  algo lejana, como si pensara, proyectándose al futuro.

— Mi casa es tu casa, Analuna.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Nos vemos, desaparecido. No tardes tanto en llamar la próxima vez.

— ¿Sabes que el teléfono funciona de los dos lados, no?

— Shhh.

 

**i.**

 

Esta vez, cuando salen de cenar, Eduardo lo detiene antes de subir al carro y lo besa. Es repentino, porque Mark hizo un gesto, ese gesto que siempre hace, de estirar los labios, como si intentara evitar sonreír, pero se veía venir vidas atrás.

Esta vez, Mark lo coge por las solapas del terno y Eduardo mete una mano en los rulos, todavía terriblemente cortos. Se besan como si llevaran meses esperando, que es cierto, y como si fuera la última vez que pueden besarse así. Cuando se separan Mark sonríe, nada de estirar los labios ni de sonrisas sardónicas, y Eduardo suelta una risa por lo bajo.

— La primera cena, — comienza, y Mark inclina un poco la cabeza, en interrogación. — La primera vez que cenamos y me preguntaste por qué. No te respondí del todo. Tenía miedo. Quise cenar contigo porque pensé que dirías que no, porque pensé- no sé. Sé que no te amaba. Definitivamente. No como te amaba en Harvard. Pero-pero luego-.

La confusión de Mark es patente, en el fruncir de su ceño y la manera en que sus ojos se endurecen con cada minuto, como si Eduardo la estuviera jodiendo en el mismo instante en que por fin están avanzando en alguna dirección. Es un poco divertido, pero Eduardo realmente no quiere joderla esta vez, así que  niega con la cabeza y Mark arquea una ceja, claramente intrigado, su impaciencia incrementándose con el segundo.

—Lo que quiero decir es que  creo que  te amo de nuevo.

 

Mark se queda callado un momento, los labios estirados, la mandíbula tensa, y Eduardo rueda los ojos. Lo golpea en el hombro y al alzar la mirada, Mark está sonriendo. No es de oreja a oreja, ni nada especialmente ridículo, pero es una sonrisa y Eduardo se siente invadido por la misma adicción que sentía cuando era universitario.  Sabe que no es permanente y no siente miedo.  Mark sonríe y Eduardo le besa los labios porque puede, porque quiere.

No es Navidad, Año nuevo, o festivo alguno. Es un fin de semana en Nueva York, y no hay nieve ni olas de calor, ni nada que haga al día algo particular aparte de ser una noche en Nueva York. Las luces de la ciudad se encienden paulatinamente, y el tiempo corre de nuevo libre, fuera de ataduras, de cárceles de memorias estancadas.

Sin cápsulas de tiempo.

 


End file.
